Schauspiel
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man Snape nötigt, gemeinsam mit Parvati auf einer Bühne zu agieren...? ABGESCHLOSSEN


Wie das so ist... mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Inspiration und das Erschaffen unseres verehrten Herrn Professor....

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

**SCHAUSPIEL**

Parvati stand vor der nur angelehnten Türe von Dumbledores Büro und war kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall. Die anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen sahen es und versuchten sie durch flehende Blicke davon abzuhalten, ausgerechnet hier eine ihrer berüchtigten Szenen zu machen oder gar in Tränen auszubrechen.

Roberto Allasawi, Schüler des letzten Jahrgangs der italienischen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei war extra für die große Aufführung angereist, damit sie einen herausragenden Sänger im Programm hatten und Parvati hatten die letzten zwei Wochen mit Proben verbracht. Sie hatte in diese Aufführung mehr Elan und Fleiß gesteckt als in irgendetwas in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Nicht daß sie etwa singen mußte - nein, sie war lediglich Staffage für die Lieder der anderen. Ihre Aufgabe war es, eine minimale schauspielerische Leistung zu erbringen, grazil auszusehen und verliebt zu gucken. Aber so würde sie das niemals ausdrücken, denn: sie würde auf einer Bühne stehen und bewundert werden - oder mindestens beneidet! Sie wollte auf einer Bühne stehen und Applaus bekommen! Sie wäre großartig gewesen - aber heute morgen war Roberto zwischen zwei von Hagrids "süßen" magischen Geschöpfen geraten und würde nun noch mindestens 10 Tage völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt auf der Krankenstation liegen.

Es war ihr doch völlig egal, wie Dumbledore dies der italiensichen Schule erlären würde! SIE war die die wirklich darunter litt, denn nun sollte auf die Schnelle ein Ersatz gefunden werden!

Als sei es nicht schlimm genug gewesen, daß Dumbledore ausgerechnet Snape die Aufsicht über die Spieltruppe gegeben hatte, obwohl dieser sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hatte, würde sie nun auch noch mit irgendeiner dummen zweiten Besetzung spielen müssen. Und sie kannte niemanden in der Schule, der auch nur den Ansatz einer Stimme bieten konnte wie Roberto sie hatte!

Bedingung für die ganze Aufführung, war es, daß nur die Ausstattung mit Hilfe von Magie erschaffen werden durfte - alles andere, Musik, Gesang, Schauspiel - mußte allein dem Talent der Darsteller entspringen.

Und Roberto hatte Talent! Oh - wenn er sie mit diesen dramatischen Tönen ansang, dann war es sogar schon passiert, daß ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich nicht mehr nur noch ausschließlich darauf konzentriert hatte, daß sie großartig aussehen wollte. Nun gut, er wollte ebenfalls wirken und daher sang er hauptsächlich das Publikum an, auch an den Stellen, an denen er laut Regieanweisungen von Snape eigentlich sie hätte ansingen müssen, aber er war wirklich etwas Besonderes und dann konnte man sich so etwas natürlich leisten - aber er stand nicht mehr zur Verfügung.

Und nun war sie eigentlich zu Professor Snapes Büro gekommen, um ihn um Rat zu bitten, was ihr schwer genug gefallen war.

Aber als sie eingetreten war, war Professor Dumbledore bereits dort gewesen und Snape war offensichtlich unglaublich wütend. Er hatte sie angefaucht, vor der Tür zu warten.

Und hier stand sie nun und lauschte, weil sie natürlich trotz aller Hysterie wissen wollte, warum der Zaubertrankmeister so wütend war.

"Vergiss es Albus! Nie im Leben werde ich das tun!", schrie der Zaubertrankmeister gerade den Schulleiter an.

"Aber Severus, sie haben sich so darauf gefreut und sie haben so hart dafür gearbeitet - und du kannst es doch!"

"Nicht alles, was man kann, muß man auch tun, oder? Du hast mich wirklich schon um vieles gebeten, das unter meiner Würde lag, aber das hier ist der Gipfel! Weißt du eigentlich was das heißt? Was ich dann alles tun müßte?"

Snapes Stimme war so laut, daß man sie fast ungetrübt durch die, glücklicherweise nur angelehnte, Kerkertür verstehen konnte.

"Severus, du bist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig"

"Oooooh nein, Albus! Das machst du jetzt nicht wirklich! Du wirst das nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und hier einfordern!"

"Du läßt mir keine Wahl", obwohl Dumbledores Stimme leiser war als Snapes, konnte man ein breite Lächeln förmlich hören.

Eine lange Pause folgte und dann ein gepreßtes: "Also gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Aber wenn, dann mache ich es richtig und ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für irgendwelche Konsequenzen."

"Das brauchst du auch nicht, Severus, und ich denke es versteht sich von selbst, daß du gibst, was du kannst und auch angemessen gekleidet erscheinen wirst."

Snape antwortete nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten.

Einen Moment später verließ der weißhaarige Schulleiter Snapes Büro und lächelte die Mädchen freundlich an, die krampfhaft überlegten, ob es weise war, ausgerechnet jetzt in dieses Büro hineingehen zu wollen.

Aber Parvati bestimmte, also war die Entscheidung wenige Sekunden später getroffen und der ganze Club stand in Snapes Büro.

Der Blick den er ihnen zuwarf war seltsam. Eine Mischung aus Angewidert sein und Resignation. Er musterte Parvati von oben bis unten und seufzte dann laut und genervt.

"Wer wird heute abend Robertos Part singen, Professor? Nachher sollte die Generalprobe sein. Es muß einfach ein Ersatz gefunden werden, sonst kann die Aufführung nicht stattfinden. Und das wäre eine Katastrophe!!!" Ihre Stimme bekam einen gefährlich weinerlichen Klang.

"Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Miss Patil." der gezischte Ton schaffte auf der Stelle, wozu ihre gesammelten Freundinnen nicht in der Lage gewesen waren. Sie war still und wirkte beinahe ruhig.

"Sie werden in einer halben Stunde zur Generalprobe in der großen Halle erscheinen."

"Aber wer wird Robertos Part übernehmen?"

Snape ging zur Tür seines Büros, hielt sie den Mädchen offen und als sie, der wortlosen Geste gehorchend den Raum verließen, sagte er, als Parvati an ihm vorbeiging mit gepresster Stimme: "Ich werde den Part übernehmen."...

Parvatis Augen und die der anderen wurden tellergroß und ihre Münder öffneten sich in stummem Entsetzen...

Die Mädchen schafften es absolut wortlos bis in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors - und dort endlich gab sich Parvati hemmungslos der, von absoluter Fassungslosigkeit bis zu diesem Moment blockierten Hysterie hin.

"Er soll meinen Verehrer spielen??? SNAPE? Ausgerechnet Snape? Warum, warum, warum!!!" sie zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gryffindors auf sich, was sie beinahe wieder ein wenig beschwichtigte, aber es konnte sie nicht vollends beruhigen." Erst eins der Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse fand die richtigen Worte.

"Es kommt doch unter dem Strich nur darauf an, wie DU wirkst, oder? Und neben ihm wirst du vielmehr glänzen als du es neben Roberto gekonnt hättest!"

Parvati überlegte kurz, beschloss, daß diese Aussage Sinn machte und von neuem Elan gefasst, gab sie der Fünftklässlerin einen Kuß auf die Wange, der als Auszeichnung gedacht war und huschte in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich für die Probe fertigzumachen.

Selbstverständlich kam sie einige Minuten zu spät, damit das Orchester und die anderen Darsteller ihr Kommen zu würdigen wußten und gebührend zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Die Musiker stimmten ihre Instrumente, der große Flügel war auf der Bühne seitlich in Position gestellt worden, die Kulisse war mit Hilfe von viel phantasievoll eingesetzter Magie ein nächtlicher Rosengarten in dem unzählige Kerzen standen.

Parvati sah sich um - 'oh Merlin und hier würde sie gleich Snape gegenübertreten müssen, um mit ihm gemeinsam eine Liebesszene zu spielen?' der Gedanke war plötzlich wieder absolut abwegig, ekelig und entbar jeden Geschmacks. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab und ließ den viel wichtigeren wieder in sich aufsteigen - sie WOLLTE auf der Bühne stehen! Sie MUSSTE das hier durchziehen! Koste es, was es wolle! Und Dumbledore hatte ihm ja offensichtlich verboten, die Show absichtlich zu ruinieren... Konnte der Mann denn überhaupt singen??? Mit DER Stimme? Und sie hatte ihn noch nie - in all den Jahren - in anderer Kleidung gesehen, als in dieser seltsamen schwarzen Kluft... oh Merlin, sie würde sich alleine durch seine Anwesenheit auf der Bühne blamieren!!! Seine Stimme konnte niemals den Klang hervorbringen, den Roberto brachte. Sie kannte Snape nur entweder flüsternd oder schreiend... mit so einer Stimme konnte man doch nicht singen! Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, es könne funktionieren?! Würde die Präsenz ihrer Schönheit tatsächlich ausreichen?!

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, die sie aber sofort wieder herunterkämpfte. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen - nicht vor diesem Teufel!

Im Eingang zur Halle stand ihre Hauslehrerin.

McGonagall sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sowohl Mitleid als auch Belustigung ausdrücken konnte. Parvati hatte das Bedürfnis, sich dramatisch schluchzend in ihre Arme zu werfen. Aber es gelang ihr, sie einfach nur anzusprechen.

"Professor... haben Sie schon gehört, was uns jetzt bevorsteht?"

McGonagall hob die Augenbrauen.

"Oh ja, deshalb bin ich hier!"

"Wollen Sie das Schlimmste verhindern?"

McGonagall schaute irritiert.

"Verhindern? Was verhindern"

"Na, daß Professor Snape heute abend singt!"

Jetzt lachte sie.

"Warum soll ich das verhindern wollen?"

"Aber..." jetzt war es an Parvati irritiert auszusehen.

Ihre Hauslehrerin setzte erkärend hinzu: "Auch wenn man ihm das nicht ansieht - Professor Snape hat eine sehr gute Stimme, er spielt Klavier und Gitarre und Sie dürften wissen, daß er alles was er tut, nur perfekt macht. Er hat eine klassische Ausbildung genossen und dürfte heute entscheidend zum Gelingen des Abends beitragen. Ich jedenfalls freue mich sehr darauf. Es ist lange her, daß ich ihn hören konnte."

Parvati war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit offenem Mund sprachlos und wandte sich ruppig wieder der Bühne zu. Sie hatte von der Professorin mehr Verständnis erhofft! Aber was konnte sie von dieser alten Frau auch erwarten. Schließlich war es nicht sie, die mit ihm eine Liebesszene spielen mußte. Und aus ihrem Blickwinkel war Snape natürlich noch ein geradezu junger Spund. Natürlich hätte sie von dort kein Verständnis erwarten dürfen! Wie dumm von ihr!

Als sie die Bühne erklommen hatte, kam die Siebtklässlerin die für die Kostüme zuständig war, auf sie zu und zupfte mit ihrem Zauberstab an dem einen oder anderen Stück Stoff an ihr herum und war eindeutig massiv nervöser als sonst.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Parvati durch ihre Fahrigkeit gervt.

"Ich habe gerade Snape gesehen! Er sieht unglaublich aus!"

"Oh nein! So schlimm?"

"Nein, im Gegenteil!!! Ich hab ihn kaum erkannt!" Das Mädchen wurde immer hektischer, ließ aber glücklicherweise endlich von Parvati ab und verschwand wieder.

Und dann stand er plötzlich auf der Bühne... beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern ging zum Flügel hinüber und sah die Noten durch die dort lagen.

Parvati wurde zur Salzsäule und starrte fassungslos den Mann an der wenige Meter entfernt von ihr stand.

Snape trug eine enge, matt schimmernde, schwarze Hose, offenbar aus weichem Leder und ein blusiges, schwarzes Seidenhemd mit weiten Ärmeln, die um seine Handgelenke wieder eng wurden. Um die schmale Hüfte hatte er ein ebenfalls schwarzes Tuch gebunden, das ihm an der Seite bis fast zu den Knien reichte. Die Haare, die völlig anders aussahen als noch vor einer halben Stunde fielen ihm in dicken, weichen, seidigen Stränen ein wenig ins Gesicht. Mit den Gedanken bei den Noten, strich er sich die schwarzglänzenden Stränen nebenbei hinters Ohr und blätterte die Partitur weiter durch.

Parvati bemerkte, daß sie den Mund nun bereits zum drittenmal weit offenhatte und schloß ihn. Sie durfte sich das keinesfalls angewöhnen! Parvati konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem Körper lösen.

Sie hatte nie gesehen wie er unter dieser Robe aussah - wie auch - er hatte sie ja immer an!

Er war sehr schlank, schlanker als sie gedacht hätte, Seine Schultern waren fast so breit, als habe er die weite Robe noch an, die Hüften schmal, die Beine endlos lang... Himmel! Der Mann hatte eine traumhafte Figur!

Parvati schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken Professor Severus Snape attraktiv zu finden und versuchte ihn loszuwerden.

Aber alle Versuche in dieser Richtung erstarben, als er sie bemerkte und mit den Noten in der Hand auf sie zukam.

In Parvatis Kopf brauste irgendetwas los! Snapes Bewegungen, die ja sonst stets unter der Robe verborgen waren, waren dermaßen geschmeidig, daß sie glaubte er bewege sich in einem anderen Zeitfenster als sie und der Rest der Anwesenden!

Als er vor ihr stehenblieb und sie verärgert-verwundert anblickte, bekam sie weiche Knie. Nie war ihr aufgefallen, wie groß der Zaubertrankmeister war.

"Können wir das hier hinter uns bringen?" hörte sie die altbekannte, verachtende Stimme und wurde endlich wieder ein wenig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Sie überlegte ob sie die Augen schließen sollte, damit diese Spukgestalt endlich verschwinden würde - entschied sich dann aber, daß sie gar nicht wollte, daß sie verschwand und akzeptierte einfach, daß diese schwarzhaarige Vision vor ihr die Stimme des verhaßten Lehrers Snape hatte.

'Bitte laß ihn halbwegs singen können' schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Ja, wir können beginnen. Wissen Sie, was wir gemacht haben?", fragte sie idiotischerweise.

"Da ich vom ersten Tag an gezwungen war, die Proben zu leiten, ist mir das Programm durchaus geläufig, Miss Patil." , er sefzte hörbar angesichts soviel Stumpfsinnigkeit.

"Fassen wir also noch einmal kurz zusammen: Eleonora, die Sie verkörpern, ist wütend, weil Stephano, den zu spielen ich heute abend das Vergnügen habe, ihr misstraut hat, er will sie wiederhaben, sie ziert sich, wie Frauen es üblicherweise tun, er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und umschmeichelt sie gleichzeitig so, daß sie ihm nicht mehr widerstehen kann.", er seufzte noch einmal, als bereite ihm der Gedanke an diese Stelle körperliche Schmerzen, bevor er weiterfuhr, während er sie mit einer Handbewegung auf ihre Position scheuchte.

"Sie dürften sich von den bisherigen Proben her noch daran erinnern, daß ich die Darbietung des italienischen Gockels bisher, um es höflich zu formulieren, dilletantisch fand. Ich mache Sie vorsichtshalber darauf aufmerksam, daß ich die Szene anders zu spielen gedenke. Die grundsätzlichen Bewegungen werden die gleichen sein. Wir werden die Szene nur so spielen, daß sie ausnahmsweise einmal der Musik gerecht wird."

Durch seinen Anblick kam das Eis in seiner Stimme nicht komplett bei ihr an. Sie schluckte zum wiederholten mal.

Angesichts der Tatsache, daß Musik und Gesang nicht durch Magie beeinflußt werden durften, war Snape außerordentlich dankbar, daß er wenigstens kein Duett mit Patil singen sollte. Der Gedanke daran hatte etwas derart Gruseliges, daß er sich zusätzlich zu der Gänsehaut die ihn überzog nun ebenfalls kurz leicht schütteln mußte. Der Gedanke, daß er sie in jedem Fall gleich anfassen mußte, half nicht dabei, die Gänsehaut loszuwerden.

Snape brachte die Noten zum Flügel zurück, kam wieder zu Parvati, bedeutete dem kleinen Orchester daß man anfangen würde und die Beleuchtung änderte sich.

Außer dem Professor, der dies mit einem genervten Blick zur Kenntnis nahm, hatte kaum jemand mitbekommen, daß Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, im ansonsten fast leeren Zuschauerraum saß.

Mit einem unterdrückten Laut der Verachtung ging Snape vor Parvati auf die Knie, wie es das Stück erforderte, und wartete auf den Einsatz der Musik. 'Dafür wird Albus bezahlen, so wahr ich Severus Snape heiße' war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Spanische Gitarre, die leise aber intensive Trommel und die Geigen einsetzten und das Stück begann...

Die Szene hatte begonnen, Snape hatte eine Rolle zu spielen - also spielte er diese Rolle. Und wie alles, was er tat, tat er es perfekt...

... und Parvati Patil vergaß, daß sie den Mann vor sich hasste, sie vergaß, daß sie auf einer Bühne stand, sie vergaß, daß es keinerlei Verbindung zwischen ihnen gab, als die, daß sie gemeinsam an einer Aufführung teilnahmen.

Snapes Stimme hatte sich in eine warme, schwarze, verführerische samtige Wolke verwandelt, und die Zeilen des Textes spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht, seinem ganzen Ausdruck wieder.

Und er konnte singen!!!

Er hatte versprochen, der Aufführung nicht zu schaden - und er gab eine pefekte Vorstellung!!!

Erst schien er es, der Rolle entsprechend, nicht einmal zu wagen, sie überhaupt anzusehen, doch als er dann hochblickte, ihr direkt in die Augen, lag darin alles das, was sie sie jemals von einem Mann erhoffen konnte!!! Bedingungslose Hingabe! Die Verehrung ihrer Schönheit, ihres Wesens...

"I have been blind, unwilling... I have ignored every blessing... Im on my knees, confessing..."

Mit einer weichen Bewegung stand er auf, sah auf sie herab, nahm ihre Hände in seine, ließ sie wieder los, strich geradezu erregend langsam um sie herum, berührte hauchzart ihre Haare, spielte mit einigen Stränen, strich von der Seite ihres Halses herab bis hin zu ihrer Schulter, so daß sie die Wärme seiner ganzen Hand fühlen konnte, ohne daß mehr als eine seiner Fingerspitzen sie überhaupt berührte. Eine heiße Gänsehaut überlief ihren Nacken und ihren Rücken, Ihr Blick folgte seinem, wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen der Schlange folgte.

"That I feel myself surrender each time I see your face, I am staggered by your beauty your unassuming grace..."

Sein Bewegungsablauf, war exakt der, den er den Italiener hatte einstudieren lassen - aber jetzt erst wußten alle die gerade zusahen, was er damit gemeint hatte, als er mehr als einmal angeprangert hatte, was Parvati und Roberto täten sähe mehr aus wie ein Tanz auf dem Kindergartenfest, als eine leidenschaftliche Liebeserklärung in einem nächtlichen Rosengarten.

Seine Berührungen waren wie kleine Stromstöße durch Parvatis Körper, und sie zuckte jedesmal zusammen, wenn die Fingerspitzen seiner schmalen Hände wieder und wieder ihre Haut liebkosten. Gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß sie sich ihm ein wenig entgegendrängte. Als er ihre erhitzte Wange in seiner kühlen Handfläche hielt und gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen zart über ihre Lippen strich, gab sie einen keuchenden Laut von sich, der sie beten ließ, daß niemand ihn gehört hatte.

Aber sie sah in seinen Augen, daß er es gehört hatte.

Und dann zog er sie mit einem Ruck, selbstverständlich passend zur Musik und zu diesem ungeheuer intensiven Rythmus - verflucht! dieser Rythmus war ihr nie so aufgefallen wie in diesem Moment! - an sich heran, mit nur einem Arm - was ihr einen weiteres, leises Keuchen entlockte - und sie tanzten. Genauer gesagt tanzte er mit ihr. Ihren Unterleib hatte er an seine Hüfte gepresst, so daß sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als jede seiner hocherotischen Bewegungen mitzumachen, und sein Blick ließ ihren einfach nicht los.

Und jedes Wort das er sang glaubte sie ihm ohne jeden Zweifel! Das war alles für sie gedacht! Es konnte nicht anders sein! Oooooh....! Sie schmolz in seinem Arm dahin.

"You are the air that I breath - you're the ground beneath my feet - I can't hide - now hear my confession"

Dann hob er den zweiten Arm und umfasste ihren Hinterkopf, indem er einfach tief in ihre Haare griff und zog sie näher an sich heran, so nah, daß seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren.

Parvati wurde heiß und ihre Augen brannten, weil sie nicht mehr blinzelte, weil sie ihn so erstarrt anblickte. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen und dann war der Moment plötzlich vorbei!

Er packte sie, drehte sie einmal um ihre eigene Achse unter seinem Arm hindurch und blieb dann auf Armeslänge entfernt vor ihr stehen, hielt während der letzten Töne des Liedes noch ihre Hände und warf ihr einen letzten intensiven Blick zu.

Dann war der letzte Ton verklungen, er ließ ihre Hände achtlos fallen, drehte sich wortlos um und ging wieder zum Klavier, zu den Noten der folgenden Lieder, als sei absolut und überhaupt gar nichts geschehen.

Von den Bühnenseiten, hörte man zwei der Mädchen deutlich seufzen.

Und vom Klavier aus sagte Snape, für alle gut vernehmlich, ohne dabei von den Noten hochzusehen: "Sie müssen intensiver auf das Spiel eingehen und mich nicht nur anstarren, Miss Patil, sonst wird das heute abend eine sehr einseitige Vorstellung."

Dann blickte er kurz hoch, sah in die Runde der äußerst stillen Schüler, von denen einige den Mund noch nicht wieder geschlossen hatten, ließ kurz resignierend die Schultern hängen und rief: "Fünf Minuten Pause." in den Saal. Parvati stürzte von der Bühne!

In den Zuschauerreihen hatte McGonagall sich neben Dumbledore gesetzt und sah den Vorkommnissen auf der Bühne interessiert zu. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Patil hinterhergehen sollte, war dann aber der Meinung, daß ein Mädchen, das unter dem anderen Geschlecht so auszuteilen verstand, wie sie, es durchaus einmal gebrauchen konnte, eine solche Erfahrung zu machen, wie die gerade eben. Trotzdem hatte sie ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr.

"Er ist und bleibt ein Mistkerl. Er weiß ganz genau, was er in der armen Miss Patil da gerade angerichtet hat", ihre Stimme klang allerdings, trotz des ausgesprochenen Tadels und trotz ihres ernsten Gesichts, höchst amüsiert.

Dumbledore grinste ganz offen: "Er hat mich gewarnt, daß er für die Konsequenzen nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden könne"

Die beiden Magier kicherten leise, damit niemand im Saal es mitbekommen konnte.

"Nun ja, wenn er dich gewarnt hat..."

"Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, Minerva. Es ist so lange her, daß er gesungen hat und ich erhoffe mir davon, daß er sich an ein paar Dinge erinnert die ihm Freude gemacht haben und obendrein wäre es für seinen Ruf nicht schlecht"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, daß der Ruf, den er jetzt dadurch bekomen könnte, viel hilfreicher wäre, als der bisherige.", kicherte McGonagall. Und ich hoffe, daß dir klar ist, daß du ihm besser die Pest an den Hals hängen kannst, als end-pubertierende Gryffindors."

Die zwei sahen einen Moment schweigend hoch zur Bühne.

"Er haßt mich dafür", griff Dumbledore die Unterhaltung wieder auf, "das ist mir klar. Aber ich weiß, daß ein Teil von ihm, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde, es auch genießt. Er ist ein unglaublich guter Schauspieler - und die Bühne auf der er bisher gestanden hat, auf der er zugegebenermaßen die Vorstellung seines Lebens gegeben hat, war zu schade für ihn. Außerdem geht es hier endlich mal nicht um die komplette Welt sondern nur um einen kleinen Auftritt am Abend. Und ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, daß es Miss Patil nicht schaden kann, die Lektion zu lernen, daß Schönheit und Ausstrahlung zweierlei sind, nicht wahr?"

"Also hast du das nur getan, um ihm und Miss Patil einen Gefallen zu tun?", fragte McGonagall, wohlwissend, daß dies nicht der Fall war, sondern daß er Snape ärgern und aus der Reserve locken wollte - was ihm offensichtlich mit der Aktion gelungen war.

Er sah, daß Severus zu ihnen herunterschaute - und er konnte das unterschwellige Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht sehen. Und mit großer Freude, nahm er das Geschenk entgegen, das Snape ihm mit diesem Schmunzeln machte. Er schenkte ihm die Bestätigung, daß er in der Tat ein gewisses Vergnügen an der Sache hatte. Leise lachend und den Kopf schüttelnd ging Severus wieder zur Bühnenmitte, wo Parvati bereits mit hochrotem Kopf auf ihn wartete.

"Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Ausschließlich deshalb!", sagte Dumbledore trotzdem, mit einem übertrieben wichtigen Gesicht und grinste dann noch einmal schelmisch, bevor das Licht im Saal wieder ausging und sich erneut ein Spot auf die Bühne richtete...

ENDE


End file.
